Jealousy
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Celos. Primitivos, burbujeantes, abrazadores, hostigadores. Molestos. No es como si Darren jamás los hubiera experimentado, pero su intensidad era insoportable cuando cierto oso de felpa estaba involucrado.
1. Chapter 1

**JELOUS**

Por NamelessAnami

**Parejas:** Marren; Chrord (o Chris/Chord XD). Max/Gustin Friendship.

**Género:** Romance, Humor.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Mención de los personajes actuales de Glee, según van saliendo en Estados Unidos.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Glee como sus hermosos y geniales personajes no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, habría más de todos en pantalla

* * *

><p>Celos.<p>

Primitivos, burbujeantes, abrazadores, hostigadores.

Molestos.

Presentes. Corroyendo el pensamiento, manipulando las emociones, haciendo bullir una ira que creía imposible o dormida, pero que brotaba ante los primeros indicios de provocación.

No es como si Darren Criss jamás hubiese sido preso de los demonios de la conciencia, cualquier ser humano que se considere meramente sano ha sentido los celos bullir por sus carnes; inclusive Blaine, a quien muchos consideraban perfecto, pero Dare conocía como si fuera una de las tantas extensiones de su cuerpo, sufría de los mismos deslices, mucho más seguido de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar o mostrar, especialmente cuando ciertos jugador'es' de futbol estaban presentes.

Un suspiro hastiado, junto con otro cansado, emanó tras retirar los feroces ojos ámbar de la pequeña pantalla de su celular. Un mensaje, simple, sencillo, inocente, pero letal para el compositor de rulos imposibles. Tiró el teléfono sobre la mesita con todo el despecho que se le podía dar a un objeto tan caro como ese, antes de tumbarse boca abajo sobre el sofá del camerino y gruñir.

Era un aviso. De Max. Del enorme oso que llevaba días, semanas fragmentadas sin ver, avisándole que Grant y él iban a ir a un bar karaoke esa noche. Por supuesto, no era una invitación, el grandote sabía acerca de su apretada agenda; pero la falta de iniciativa de verle y la mención del nuevo miembro del casting inspiraban una mala combinación para él y el monstruo que rugía molesto, encerrado en su pecho.

Optó por quedarse quieto y esperar; aguardando que la desazón menguara y que pudiera recuperar su máscara de 'aquí no pasa nada' que Blaine le ayudó a perfeccionar; tener como personaje a un chico tan inmutable pero loquillo y agradable por dentro tenía sus ventajas. Pero no. Ahí seguía; latente, como una quemazón reciente y dolorosa, pero que en vez de obligarlo a retorcerse de dolor, lo incitaba a levantarse del mueble y buscar a cierto 'chiquillo', arrinconarlo contra la pared y estamparle el puño en la mandíbula por acaparar la atención que alguna vez fue suya.

Tal vez lo peor no eran esos deseos, sino que fuesen dirigidos a un muchacho que le había caído indudablemente bien. Grant Gustin era un chico divertido, sus pláticas eran juguetonas, burlonas, agradables; pero cuando estaba al lado de Max, de SU amigo Max, se transformaba en el espécimen más indeseable de su mente, aunque el joven en cuestión siguiera siendo el mismo.

Su nuevo gruñido se mezcló con el chirrido de la puerta del camerino, pero Darren lo ignoró olímpicamente, retorciéndose en su propio charco de problemas emocionales. Fue hasta que volvió a gruñir que una indiscreta y divertida risa salió traviesa de los labios de su dueño. Darren volvió a musitar, colocándose de costado, con su rostro directo al respaldo, pero la risa se volvió más indiscreta y ruidosa, obligándole a rodar los ojos y dirigir su severa mirada a un divertido Chris.

Colfer lo miró y se soltó a carcajear, ésta vez, sin reservas, con él como objeto de burla. Congelado por la extrañeza que tal acción le transmitía, Darren no pudo más que formular un puchero, sentándose de golpe y cruzándose de brazos para sostenerle la mirada a su compañero.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes, Colfer?-gruñó malhumorado; incluso para él era extraño hablarle a su amigo así, pero el muy tonto se lo había ganado.

Tuvo que esperar, debatiéndose entre seguir molesto y soltarse a reír, hasta que el aludido terminara entre resoplidos divertidos sus burlas, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y recargando el rostro en una de las palmas, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¿De quién más, sino de ti, Dare?-un puchero del aludido obligó a Chris a ensanchar su gesto-en serio: para ser un actor, eres PÉSIMO en esconder tus emociones; mira que apenas abrí la puerta pude oler hostilidad irradiando del gruñidor bulto botado en el sofá.

-Yo no destilo hostilidad, Chris, ese eres tú cuando estás molesto, cosa que pasa muy seguido cuando tenemos que grabar 14 horas continuas.

-Detalles, detalles-Colfer espantó el comentario con un movimiento desinteresado de muñeca, clavando sus ojos gris verdoso en el moreno, quien supo que no tenía escapatoria: Chris tenía curiosidad y no iba a parar hasta saciarla por completo-volviendo a lo que nos importa…-Darren pensaba interrumpirlo, pero el escritor no se lo permitió-¿alguna llamada de Max?

Criss se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Era acaso tan predecible? Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su amigo se volvió a mofar de él, refunfuñando y enterrando los dedos en su cabello despeinado; los de maquillaje se tendrían que librar otra buena batalla para dejarlo tan pulcro y aplastado de gomina como lo tenía Blaine.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?-Darren gruñó en respuesta, lo que para Chris significó un rotundo 'si'-¿Y…? ¿Una llamada erótica frustrada, acaso? ¿quiere venir al set pero le dijiste que estarías ocupado?...-sonrió con ese gesto perverso tan suyo que le dio escalofríos-¿O será, acaso, que volverá a salir con Gustin?

-¿Por qué debería enfadarme que Max salga con Grant? Él tiene el derecho de divertirse con quien quiera. No es como si él o yo fuéramos pareja, sólo…¡Sólo….!

Chris disfrutaba de la perorata de Darren; de hecho, poseía el sádico placer de verlo explotar y comportarse como un adolescente normal de vez en cuando. El compositor solía ser bastante alivianado y tranquilo; usualmente no había rastros de antipatía o desagrado hacia ninguna criatura viviente en su comportamiento; pero había ciertas nimiedades, como despotricar contra Harry Potter, el Señor de los Anillos, incluso Glee o algún de sus fandoms que lo obligaban a perder los estribos y sacar uñas y dientes para proteger la integridad de los mismo. Cuando hablaban mal de él o de otro compañero del casting sin siquiera conocerles era lo mismo; pero podía darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa relacionada con Adler lo volvía mucho más susceptible. Y por mucho que los fans o cualquier otra persona alegara a la heterosexualidad de Darren, él mismo podía decir que el chico de rulos imposibles dudaba de la misma cuando del gran y cariñoso oso se trataba.

-Chris, ¿me estás escuchando?-replicó Darren, trayendo al aludido de vuelta a la realidad.

-No-el 'cachorro' frunció graciosamente los labios ante la sincera pero cortante respuesta-pero no era necesario, seguramente soltabas excusas y sinsentidos que ni tu mismo te tragas.

-¡Eso no es…!

-Lo es-Colfer contestó cortante, tomando prestada la mirada de 'perra' de Kurt para silenciar a su amigo-te conozco, Dare, tu mismo aseguras que no descartas ninguna posibilidad.

-Max tiene toda la libertad de salir con quien quiera-Chris sonrió, cuando menos no había negado esa verdad.

-Pero te desagrada que ese 'quien quiera' sea Grant, porque te está 'desplazando' del lugar que 'por derecho' era 'tuyo'.

Darren bajó la mirada derrotado. Otro punto para Chris.

-Él hacía todas esas cosas conmigo, y también pasábamos largas horas juntos, jugando y viendo maratones y conversando de todo, y saliendo a pasear y comer y perdernos por doquier…

-¿Y yo soy un adorno o qué?-demandó el actor con los brazos y piernas cruzadas en una postura poderosa que al cantante le dio risa.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Chris, lo sabes, nos besamos a menudo-le guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona.

-Corrección, Dare, dejamos a Blaine y a Kurt utilizar nuestros cuerpos para besarse y toquetearse a placer por hartas horas hasta que terminan doliéndonos los labios de tanto repetir las escenas.

El oji miel se rió sin reservas ante los comentarios ácidos de Chris, no había forma en que no adorara a ese chico.

-Si, si, como tu digas, niega lo que hay entre nosotros-esa ceja alzada de nuevo, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no volver a estallar en carcajadas que sólo le asegurarían una mirada asesina y un posible golpe-Chris, eres mi mejor amigo-y ahí estaba de nuevo el pecho ajeno inflándose de vanidad y orgullo-pero tú sabes…Max es…

-¿Especial? ¿El objeto de tus sueños más húmedos en los que deseas que te rompa la camisa a la mitad en un ataque de pasión mientras gimes como desamparado al ser empalado en su muy posiblemente bien proporcionado miembro?

-¡CHRIS!-La cara de Darren estaba de un imposible color granate, respirando agitado, con las cejas arqueadas y las aletas de su nariz moviéndose nerviosamente-¡¿Así terminan todas tus conversaciones importantes?

-Algunas, si-asintió sin darle mayor importancia.

-Compadezco al pobre Chord-Criss desplomó su espalda contra el respaldo del mueble, suspirando agotado-no quiero imaginarme sus conversaciones.

-Oh. No te preocupes, con él no necesito discutir lo que quiero hacer-sonrió malicioso, ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.

-Preferiría omitir los detalles de sus relaciones, sino te importa-Colfer estaba a punto de indagar un poco más en sus 'conversaciones' con su novio hasta que Lea les interrumpió comunicándoles con voz cantarina que les requerían nuevamente en el set.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y se levantaron de sus respectivos sillones. Chris se acercó a Darren, sentándose en sus muslos y rodeándole coquetamente el cuello con ambos brazos. Su amigo rio mientras compartían un beso inocentón y le tomaba por la cadera, golpeándole una nalga para quitárselo de encima.

-Vamos, chico caliente, ¡a trabajar! O le diré a Chord que eres un gato tan urgido que terminas besándome a mi.

-Ya lo sabe-ambos se rieron al ponerse de pie, dejando atrás su conversación, sus vidas y sus problemas para volver a la grabación.

A Darren todavía le retorcían las entrañas aquellos sentimientos salvajes, posesivos, abrazadores y demandantes relacionados con Max y cierto chico al que prefería no recordar, por el bien de su propia salud mental; pero prefería relegarlos en lo más profundo de su cabeza por las cinco horas siguientes. Aceptarlos no era lo más complicado, sino el temor de que el grandote no sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, es la primera vez que escribo un Marren, o mejor dicho, que hablo del cast de Glee en vez de sus personajes; pero me está resultando bastante entretenido. <strong>_

_**Este capítulo solo son insinuaciones y pensamientos de Darren, pero en el próximo planeo darles un poquito más de acción a él y a Max. Tengo que desempolvar mis dedos y practicar un poco sino quiero que la escena más 'ardiente' me salga fingida. En fin.**_

**_Como notita adicional, este es un fic especialmente redactado para Acm2099 :3 como un regalo adelantado de Navidad. ¡Espero que te vaya gustando!_**

**_Todos sus reviews son bien recibidos, recuerden que inspiran al escritor a continuar ;)_**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**JELOUS**

Por NamelessAnami

**Parejas:** Marren; Chrord (o Chris/Chord XD). Max/Gustin Friendship.

**Género:** Romance, Humor.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Mención de los personajes actuales de Glee, según van saliendo en Estados Unidos.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Glee como sus hermosos y geniales personajes no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, habría más de todos en pantalla

* * *

><p>Celos.<p>

Palpitantes, incitantes, seductores, crepitantes…

Calientes. Excitando el cuerpo; avivando al alma de formas poco ortodoxas y moralmente incorrectas, pero claramente funcionales. Queman, forzando a quien los experimenta hasta el límite de la cordura y la demencia, dejándose llevar por sus más básicas y primitivas necesidades, revelando verdades y desproveyendo a la mentira de sus cómodos mantos.

No era un secreto que a Chris Colfer lo deslumbraran, casi tanto como a Ryan Murphy, dichos comportamientos. Había declarado, en más de una ocasión, que era una de las cosas que más lo divertían en Glee, y un pequeño detalle del que estaba careciendo la casi perfecta relación entre Blaine y Kurt. Claro, no es como si quisiera que ocurrieran entre ellos los mismos desvaríos que sufren Rachel y Finn, cortando y regresando por cualquier estupidez que cometieran los protagonistas, pero ALGO, lo que fuera, sería bien agradecido.

Por ello, no puede evitar amar la escena del bar y el auto, donde Kurt arde en celos y Blaine termina con una mirada de muerte; incluso Chris se estremeció de excitación y alegría ante tan feroz expresión. Blaine era un personaje potencialmente bueno, con un pasado misterioso que se aferra a proteger y del que no desea que nadie se entere, pero que Ryan lo echaba a perder con sus tramas planas y su insistente opinión de hacerlos la pareja modelo del programa.

Pero la emoción que no obtenía en televisión, fácilmente se la regresaban, y con creces, en el set.

Las palmas le sudaban y tenía que, claramente, morderse el labio inferior para no soltar gritos y chillidos que con Ashley hubiera compartido de estar todavía en el cast. Los ojos, tan claros como la plata líquida, se negaban a abandonar el cuadro en tensión que se había provocado ante él; Lea, Jenna, Dianna, Naya, Amber e incluso Heather se asomaban curiosas y hambrientas de algún chisme entretenido que, sin duda, tendrían de saber la verdadera connotación de las acciones de su estimado y retorcido guionista.

Y ahí estaban ellos, los objetos de su entretenimiento personal: dos pasmados y uno al borde de una apoplejía incitada por mera emoción, con los ojos clavados en los libretos que Zack les había dejado en manos con una sonrisilla traviesa surcándole los labios.

Gustin exhaló una, dos, miles de veces, tragando dificultosamente y repasando cada línea con alegría desbordante; iba a volver a aparecer en Glee, en las competencias por sección, y se había ganado tres nuevos performance, que aunque dos fuera con el resto de los Warblers y Curt Mega de voz principal en uno de ellos, en el otro él sería la estrella; pero lo que más le emocionaba, y la misma razón por la que Darren y Max habían acabado indiscutiblemente anonadados, era por dos pequeños y sorprendentes detalles:

El primero era el regreso de Max a Glee, siendo que el colegio nuevo al que se había transferido era, nada más y nada menos que la academia para Jóvenes de Dalton, en Westerville; y para aumentar la estupefacción de los miembros de New Directions, también era parte de los Warblers y fungía como voz principal en la tercera canción del grupo.

El segundo, y tal vez el más importante desde el punto de vista de Colfer, era la clara atracción de Smythe hacia Karofsky, y como intentaba llamar su atención al flirtear nuevamente con Blaine, en medio del concurso, acarreando enfados a sus respectivas pareja y pretendiente. En ese episodio, los actos de coqueteo de Sebastian habrán llevado a Dave hasta sus límites, por lo que terminará confesándosele a su modo con los Warblers y New Directions de espectadores, revelando al club Glee de su antigua escuela el porque de su comportamiento como abusador.

No está seguro, pero a Chris ese capítulo se le figura como un tipo de 'redención' de Dave para ganar la simpatía de muchos que lo detestaban por sus episodios con Kurt (aunque no la necesita, si requieren su opinión), y sería una 'buena' despedida de los actores, por sino vuelven a aparecer en el show.

'Hora de empezar el show' pensó Chris para sí mismo cuando los dedos de Darren se enterraron casi inclementes sobre el libreto en busca de controlar el torrente de destructivas emociones que seguramente lo estaban carcomiendo.

-Em…sólo una opinión personal-por alguna extraña razón que Chris no lograba comprender, la voz del chico de cabello rizado sonó tan melodiosa y tranquila, como dictaba la costumbre-¿No creen que esto se está saliendo algo de la historia?

Las miradas de Zack y el resto del cast lo miraban con curiosidad, incluso pareció retractarse cuando Max clavó sus claros ojos en él.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Darren?-el muchacho se estremeció cuando Ryan apareció por su espalda, reprimiendo un humillante chillido de sorpresa que más de uno tuvieron que acallar-¿No te agrada lo que hemos escrito?

Tragó duro, Colfer podía asegurar que sus manos sudaban copiosamente; ni siquiera los que lo conocían de años soportaba sin estremecerse las miradas inquisitivas de Murphy.

-No, no es eso-intentó corregirse, respirando profundamente y boqueando más de una ocasión antes de alentarse a continuar-La escena me parece atractiva-no puede ser que sólo Chris haya notado como una vena saltaba de su sien y se mordía la lengua ante tal mentira-Y prácticamente, Dave se lo merece, muchos fans han terminado odiándolo aunque fuese algo que varios adolescentes también han tenido que afrontar; pero, ¿no está de más ahondar en la relación entre Gu…Sebastian y Dave? Usualmente en los concursos no se mencionan más que pequeños detalles de las parejas, ni siquiera profundizan tanto cuando se trata de Rachel y Finn. Por eso pienso que una simple insinuación en medio de las interpretaciones, o cuando regresen tras bambalinas podría ser suficiente para que los televidentes detecten que ambos se han convertido en pareja…ya ven, son bastante perceptivos…

Silencio prosiguió al comentario del cantante, quien se estaba arrepintiendo internamente de saltar tan impulsivamente a criticar el guión de los escritores; pero no pudo quedarse callado, no quiso, a decir verdad. Puede que esa confesión entre Dave y Sebastian no fuera la gran cosa, pero dudaba poder mantenerse cuerdo mientras miraba a Max y a Gustin desarrollándola una y otra vez, hasta que al director le agradara.

Cuando el silencio se hizo imposible aún con el paso de los minutos, los ojos hazel se alzaron dubitativos para contemplar la escena que había provocado. Los encargados de utilería, maquillaje, coreógrafos, Ryan y demás le miraban con expresiones inescrutables, algunos inclusive escondían sus indiscretas sonrisas, de las cuales no adivinaba el porque de su procedencia.

Chris ni siquiera ocultaba su diversión. El muy cínico cubría su boca con una mano para evitar que sus risas brotaran como si todo se tratara de una muy graciosa broma; las chicas y los chicos del club Glee, junto con los profesores también le miraban, algunos secundando su moción silenciosamente y otros más guardándose sus comentarios ante la tensión reinante.

Inclusive los Warblers, a quienes les tocaba rodar ese mismo día, le miraban impresionados, pues nunca lo creyeron capaz de cuestionar el guión; a eso, ni él mismo se imaginó en sus mas locos sueños planteándole a Ryan que sería más coherente modificar el escrito para que siguiera con los parámetros pre establecidos del programa; pero tampoco contemplaba, ni en sus más desagradables pesadillas, que tendría que ver a Max actuando amorosamente con alguien, aún si era Dave y no su amigo el que experimentara la sensación de ser correspondido.

'Max' pensó Darren al girar la cabeza hacia el aludido, congelándose su respiración cuando lo divisó. Poco le importaba que opinaba Gustin de su comentario, pero la expresión que portaba el objeto de sus imprudencias le había arrancado el aliento.

No era recriminación, ni odio ni indiferencia; Adler lo miraba con algo parecido a la decepción, no porque cuestionara las ideas de los guionistas, sino que aquella parte que sugería, quitaran, era la misma que a él le tocaba representar; como un tipo de traición que no había esperado pero que le golpeó directamente a la cara.

-Agradezco tu opinión, Darren-el chico apenas oía un murmullo cuando se giró a pseudo observarle, el rechazo de parte de Max le dejó incapaz de pensar en nada más-pero lo haremos de todas formas. Es una despedida de los personajes y me parece más agradable que tengan una bonita escena en el programa. Ahora, todos regresen a sus tareas, aún nos queda mucho por rodar hoy.

Varios volvieron a la realidad y a sus puestos cuando la indicación les llegó, pero aún con ello, Darren no se movió. Lea le abrazó por detrás, diciéndole que no estaba mal que a veces se quejaran un poquito del guión; Cory le empujó un hombro y le animó a recuperarse; incluso Chris le abrazó por los hombros e intentó bromear después de besarle cariñosamente los labios aún cuando Chord pareció molesto por ello; pero nada. Sólo se movió al ver a Max pasarlo de largo, sin hablarle o verle, excusándose con sus compañeros de ir a los servicios antes de retomar la grabación.

-Pobre, no pensé que un regaño le fuera a afectar de esa forma-Harry lo miró avanzar a trompicones, debatiéndose en si era buena idea dejarlo o no, sólo-digo, no es extraño que cuestionemos el libreto de vez en cuando.

-Pero es la primera vez que él lo hace, usualmente Darren parece entusiasmado con todos los capítulos-Naya se alzó de hombros, repasando las líneas con la mirada-a mi también me parece que esa parte está de más.

-Aún si hacerla es cuestionable, nosotros no somos quienes para decidir el rumbo de la historia; a mi, en lo personal, me agradaría ver a esos dos juntos, sería interesante

-Chris, ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir sólo? Seguramente Darren te necesita ahora-replicó la más pequeña, mirando al tenor falsamente enfadada, aunque con la sonrisa que le dio en respuesta podía calificar esa sensación como cuestionable-

-Necesita estar solo, además dudo que Dare esté así por el regaño. Además-señaló el brazo enfundado por una chamarra de Darth Vader, que le sacó una sonrisa inocente al actor-no creo que alguien quiera dejarme ir.

-No te hagas la víctima, Chris, tu tienes la culpa de ir besando a quien sea cuando tu novio está en frente de tus narices-replicó Chord, apretándolo un poco más, sacando una risita de varios de sus amigos, aunque pudo ver como el nuevo, Damian, estaba algo sonrojado por las muestras de afecto-

-Por favor, a Dare solo lo beso-se giró en sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello y haciendo al rubio tragar duro-contigo hago muchas cosas ma…

-Y es aquí donde ustedes paramos y regresamos al set antes de que todos tengan que enterarse de cosas que a nadie más importan-intervino Chord ruborizado hasta las orejas, intentando controlar a su burlona serpiente.

-A mi si me interesa saber que hacen-animó Heather alzando una mano animosamente.

-A mi no me importaría-bromeó Kevin mientras Mark secundaba la moción, seguidos del resto.

-¿Vez? Si a ellos no les importa, a nosotros menos-Una risa comunal estalló cuando Colfer terminó besándole la mejilla después de un suspiro de parte de su pareja, dejándolo petrificado mientras regresaban al set de grabación en medio de bromas y mofas.

-Pero ya en serio, ¿no crees que será mejor que vayas tras Dare? Parecía bastante afectado, bebé-

-Me tirará algo si me le acerco, solo necesita respirar-Amber enroscó su brazo alrededor del que Chris le ofrecía, frunciendo suavemente las cejas-confía en mí, esto es algo en lo que nosotros no debemos meternos, al menos no más de lo que ya estamos. Regresará en unos minutos, cuando se haya calmado, hasta entonces, lo mejor será cederle su espacio.

-Si tu lo dices…eres tu quien lo conoce.

-De hecho-la morena lo empujó y él solo sonrió, mirando de reojo como su pareja los alcanzaba sin que los colores le abandonaran.

Pero aún cuando sus palabras destilaban seguridad, dudaba de la forma en la que Darren iba a reaccionar. Excusándose con sus amigos, besó a su pareja y caminó sobre sus pasos, ignorando a la enorme silueta oculta que se debatía internamente entre seguir a Colfer o regresar al set, optando por tan sólo mirar la espalda de Chris y retomar su camino, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

* * *

><p>Apretó con más fuerza las manos contra su rostro, respirando agitado en lo que las pequeñas gotas escurrían por su piel y lo ayudaban a espabilarse. Jadeó, apartando los dedos y permitiéndose contemplar su reflejo.<p>

Era un desastre, con los ojos hinchados y los rizos alaciados por el agua. Sorbió por la nariz, tomando otro tanto de agua y enjuagándose la cara por enésima vez. Todo se había salido de control…Sabía lo impulsivo que era, en muchas situaciones le había causado problemas ese pequeño rasgo suyo, pero no como ese, no así.

Nuevamente sus orbes se tornaron vidriosas, nublándosele el sentido y anclando los dedos en el lavabo para evitar derrumbarse otra vez. Los ojos verdes se proyectaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado; la decepción acompañada de la indiferencia impulsaron a que sus gimoteos poco a poco se transformaran en incontrolables sollozos.

Las rodillas fueron cediendo ante su peso, colisionando dolorosamente contra el duro suelo; dejó caer la cabeza contra el lavabo, dándole permiso a las lágrimas de volver a correr por los senderos que sus compañeras previamente labraron. Todo volvería a estar perfecto en cuanto saliera de allí, hasta entonces se permitiría quebrarse, solo un poco, y llorar hasta que sus ojos no pudieran más...

Del otro lado de la puerta, Chris se detestó internamente por haber disfrutado el desplante de celos de su compañero, e intuir infantilmente que las acciones de Max no le iba a afectar a su amigo tanto como realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Se le había olvidado lo que un ataque de celos como ese podía provocar, lo mucho que podía lastimar a quien querías, y lo terrible que te hacía sentir cuando recobrabas el control y te dabas cuenta de que había cosas que simplemente no debiste soltar.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de alguien con un corazón tan sensible como el de Darren.

* * *

><p><strong>Estuve pensando en este capítulo por varios días mucho antes de escribirlo, incluso yo misma creo que el Darren de la última parte es un poco OOC, pero no pude no ponerlo; quería hacerlo sufrir tantito, como una de las consecuencias que suelen traer los celos. No se, me la pasé bien escribiendo y planteando las situaciones, aunque no sean tantos los diálogos y pueda resultar un poquito aburrido para algunos :**

**¿Y que les pareció mi Chris? Es un Ravenclaw muy Slytherin, pero me lo imagino así, con un humor un poquito retorcido, y contrarresta perfectamente con el carácter de Chord y de Darren, por ello son novios y mejor amigo, respectivamente.**

**¡Por cierto! Se me había olvidado mencionar que éste es un regalo para acm2099 por su cumpleaños y por Navidad, y espero sinceramente que lo esté disfrutando; pero también me agradó recibir comentarios tan agradables de mis otros lectores, espero no decepcionarlos con este episodio. La historia tendrá ente tres o cuatro capítulos, así que esta muy próximo a su final...tal vez sean cuatro, si, con una escena Sebas/Dave para la próxima. En fin.**

**Todos los comentarios son bien agradecidos, si les gusta, si lo aborrecen, si solo quieren decir hola, sea lo que sea.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JELOUS**

Por NamelessAnami

**Parejas:** Marren; Chrord (o Chris/Chord XD). Max/Gustin Friendship. Klaine Friendship. Cast friendship.

**Género:** Romance, Drama, Humor.

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Mención de los personajes actuales de Glee, según van saliendo en Estados Unidos.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Glee como sus hermosos y geniales personajes no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, habría más de todos en pantalla

* * *

><p>Celos.<p>

Curiosos, enigmáticos, feroces…

Infundados.

Si existía alguien que disfrutara más que Chris Colfer, Santana López o Ryan Murphy en crear discordia era, sin lugar a dudas, Sebastian Smythe; Grant Gustin estaba dispuesto a apostar lo que fuera para sostener su punto de vista.

Para él, Sebastian era uno de los personajes más curiosos, divertidos y cínicos que le había tocado representar. En Glee, era la personificación del estándar pre establecido de cómo debería ser un hombre gay. Vamos, era como Bryan Kinney, sólo que mucho más joven, en una serie de televisión apta para toda la familia, sin un mejor amigo que esté babeando por él la mayor parte de la temporada y sin un novio que venga a moverle el mundo y al cual decirle 'Sunshine' de cariño.

Corrigiendo. Había una persona que llegó hasta él y puso de cabeza todos sus estereotipos, sus ideales de 'amor libre' y encontronazos de una sola noche; un hombre que ni era rubio ni menor que él, aunque con una sonrisa que podría competir con la del adorable Justin; era más alto y robusto, con el físico de un enorme oso de felpa, y con el corazón más grande que cualquiera que lo viese a primera vista pudiera deducir que poseía.

Y eso era lo más divertido en el momento que Sebastian poseía su cuerpo. Sentir la frustración de ser arrastrado fuera de una zona conocida, la incertidumbre de bajar todas las barreras y mostrarle a una persona esa parte humana, imperfecta y llena de defectos y miedos que cuidas meticulosamente bajo llave; él ser víctima ahora de los celos y la sensación de posesión que cualquier novio sentiría al detectar a una amenaza muy cerca de su pareja, y no ser sólo quien los infunda. A fin de cuentas, el nuevo miembro actual de los Warblers seguía siendo un ser humano, por muy maldito y desalmado que muchas fans piensen que es. Pero que remedio, muchas se quedan sólo con la primera impresión.

Releía el guión una y otra vez, deseoso de que llegaran las fechas de grabación en las que lo solicitaran a él y a Max en el set, aún si hacía apenas cinco minutos que tenía el documento en sus manos. Detuvo su torpe andar cuando casi choca con una de los tantos tripiés dispuestos en el set.

Ahí estaban de nuevo las malas costumbres de leer y caminar al mismo tiempo, aún cuando muchos aseguraban que iba a matarse en una de esas. Y se supone que una de esas tantas personas debió haberle jalado de la chamarra antes de colisionara, reprochándole amistosamente el descuido.

Alzó la mirada y buscó a Max a su costado pero no lo encontró. Extrañado, se dio la vuelta y lo halló ahí, con una camisa de manga larga y las manos perdidas en las bolsas del pantalón, sosteniendo el iPad debajo del brazo y mirando ausentemente hacia atrás. Los ojos verdes bullían, llenos de sentimientos tan caóticos y contrastantes: parecía herido, enfadado, preocupado, curioso, desconcertado y confundido. No era para menos, claro estaba, después de todo, cualquiera se quedaría estupefacto cuando alguien que consideras tu mejor amigo, que se supone, debería apoyarte y celebrar todo lo bueno que te ocurre, sugiriera eliminarte del guión.

Bien, estaba exagerando un poco, siendo dramático, pero más o menos era así.

Resopló, caminando sobre sus pasos y palmeando amistosamente la espalda ancha de Adler, ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante antes de comentar nada.

-No parece que lo haya hecho con mala intención. Después de todo, tu dijiste que eran como los mejores amigos, ¿no?-el aludido apretó los labios hasta que éstos se convirtieron en una fina línea-puede que sólo no le gustara el scrip, Maxie. Tendría sus razones, de todas formas. Después de todo, la historia del programa gira alrededor de los miembros de New Directions, no de los personajes de apoyo-se alzó de hombros, intentando justificar a Darren.

-¿No vas a dejar de decirme 'Maxie' por mucho que te ruegue y/o amenace, verdad, Gustin?

-No intentes desviar el tema. Pero ya en serio, Max, dudo que Criss haya dicho eso por algo personal; digo, es relativamente nuevo en el mundo en el espectáculo, pero lo suficientemente maduro para separar la vida personal del trabajo. Y, además, dudo que sea una venganza por no salir con él más seguido, como seguramente pensaste.

-Eso es lo que pensaste tú, Grant. Te dije que Darren no es tan retorcido como Santana o Berry; Chris y Kurt en sus peores momentos. Sino mal recuerdo, dijiste que esperabas que no se enfadara solo porque tú estás saliendo más conmigo que él.

-Si, pero porque me tragué la broma de Salling y Monteith de que tú y él eran novios porque, fuera del trabajo, nunca se separaban.

Gustin observó, no muy orgulloso de sí mismo, que había metido la pata. Mala selección de palabras.

En una de sus salidas, mientras jugaban Metal Gear Solid en el departamento de Max, una conversación muy similar salió a flote. Fue ahí cuando Max le dijo con la mirada huidiza, abochornado y algo inseguro su interés físico y romántico hacia Darren.

Le confesó que le seguían gustando y excitando las mujeres, de lo exquisito que se le figuraban los cuerpos curvilíneos y calientes atrapados entre sus brazos, de cómo los cuerpos masculinos seguían inspirándole la misma indiferencia de siempre.

Y también de lo duro que había llegado a ponerse cuando miraba al moreno sin camisa, sin pantalones o desnudo en los camerinos; de cómo su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas, imaginándose a Darren y a él en distintos escenarios, asaltándolo en algún lugar oscuro en el set, devorándolo a besos, estrujando su trasero, toquetearlo, masturbarlo, mamando su pene hasta beber de él, hasta escucharlo delirando en medio de gritos, gemidos y gimoteos de placer; inclusive, durante una grabación, se imaginó a él, como Dave, asaltando a Blaine, tomándolo de las caderas, besándolo desesperado, ansioso y enamorado, susurrándole al oído, jadeante, que por qué escogió a la princesa y no a él, cuando lo más lógico sería compartir tales diálogos con Kurt, siendo que fue a él a quien besó y por quién terminó aceptando que era gay.

Pero más que nada, de lo frustrante y doloroso que era convencerse que jamás tendría la menor oportunidad con él; que Criss no negara la posibilidad de enamorarse alguna vez de un hombre, pero que ese hombre sería, muy seguramente, alguien como Colfer y no en alguien como él, más masculino, robusto y feo, según sus propias palabras.

-¿Max…?-decidió intervenir cuando dos largos minutos pasaron envueltos por un tenso silencio-Lo siento, no era mi intensión…

-No es nada-Adler sacudió la cabeza, espantando ideas y regresando la atención a Gustin, mostrándole su iPad-hora de memorizar los libretos. Tenemos tres días antes de que debamos ser requeridos. ¿Te parece reunirnos? Después de todo, muchas de nuestras líneas son juntos.

-¡Eres un oso tan bueno, Maxie...! ¡No entiendo como puedes perdonarme cada metedura de pata…!-soltó aliviado, abrazado al grandote por los hombros, agradeciendo que éste se riera.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Eres un mal permanente. Y eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Supuse que era obvio. ¿Quién podría negarse a ver a Karofsky muerto de los celos, y luego declarándosele torpemente a alguien como Sebastian? ¿Y luego presenciarlo una y otra vez, como una película deficiente, hasta el cansancio? ¡Oh, si! Sebas se va a divertir mucho estos tres días, burlándose de lo cursi que alguien como Dave puede llegar a ser.

-Calla, Bryan-rió Max, envolviendo a Gustin por la cadera, sacudiéndolo amistosamente.

-No puedo, Sunshine, no es mi culpa que seas tan condenadamente dulce a veces. Me produces caries cada que compartimos un beso suave e inocente. Sólo baby Hummel puede superarte, ¡y por mucho!

-Deja de llamar así a bonito-reprendió amenazantemente, pese a que los ojos del cachorro de oso reían al estar interpretando una conversación entre Sebas y Dave.

-¿Por qué debería? Tú no dejas de llamar Ken a mi hombre sexy de cabello rizado.

-¿Y así quieres que lo deje de atacar? Se supone que eres mi novio. No hubieras aceptado sino estabas comprometido en sacar esto adelante-gruñó con el seño fruncido.

-No puedes prohibirme deleitar mis ojos con un buen pedazo de hombre. Además, ya no follo con cualquiera-le pasó una mano falsamente coqueta por el pecho, esbozando una mirada predadora-nadie es capaz de satisfacerme…nadie más que tú. Y el hecho de que aceptara comprometerme a tener una relación seria es sólo por ti.

-Más te vale, Smythe-una de las manos grandes de Adler se afianzaron en el trasero de Gustin, pero éste pareció complacido-no me hagas recordar el porque tardé tanto en decidirme en dar el paso contigo.

-Mejor te haré recordar el porqué me preferiste sobre tu princesa…

Coquetearon un rato más, ahogándose en risas al salir del set y regresar a ser ellos de nuevo, sin saber que tenían un par de espectadores que, a pesar de no poder escucharlos, vieron todo.

* * *

><p>-Vamos, Dare, no es para tanto. Digo, pudo ser cualquier cosa, ya vez, Chris juega mucho de esa forma, incluso los chicos lo hacen, como cuando Cory abrazó a Mark de la cintura y le gritó '¡Bésame! ¡Bésame mucho!'. Seguramente estaban jugando.<p>

-Si Darren. ¡Ánimo! Además, tu también has jugado a coquetear con otros hombres, chico. Más seguido con Chris, e incluso con Max, no es la gran cosa.

Alzó los ojos, todavía algo enrojecidos por su episodio previo. En ese aspecto estaba mejor, había tenido que morderse la lengua y guardarse algo tan personal y fuerte cuando no está acostumbrado a ello. Pero aún así suspiró desganado, ganándose muchos pares de brazos rodeándolo con cariño, intentando consolarlo.

-Estoy bien, sólo fue…ya saben. Un poco desagradable-Chris, quien no había dejado de tomar su mano desde que lo arrastró fuera del baño, la apretó un poco más, intentando confortarlo. Jenna y Amber, que trataron de animarlo con palabras, le besaron mimosamente, como si fuera el nieto consentido de todas sus tías-Gracias, chicas.

-Todo sería mucho más fácil si fueras tú mismo con él, ¿Sabes? Te ahorras tanto drama y el tener que guardarte tantas cosas. No por suprimir el pequeño detalle de que puede llegar a desgraciar tu actuación.

-Eso sonó completamente Rachel Berry o Ryan, Naya. Sino es mucho pedir, querida, déjame ese tipo de comentarios a mi-animó Lea, palmeando la rodilla de la morena, perdiéndose ambas en una conversación a la que Darren no le importaba, no al menos ahora.

Las miró, a todas, con sumo cariño y vergüenza. Apenas salió del baño, Chris lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, estrujándolo mimosamente e incitándolo a calmarse, comunicándole que el director les dio la hora para descansar de tantos cambios y dramas. Caminaron tomados de la mano, en silencio, hasta que toparon con la escena de Grant y Max, toqueteándose y coqueteando descaradamente, tomándoles por sorpresa y congelando sus piernas, impidiéndoles acercarse más.

Su corazón le gritaba que fuera a reclamarle a Max , que golpeara a Gustin, que le gritara al grandote que lo amaba y que se colgara de su cuello para besarlo; pero su cabeza le recordó que tenía sentido común y que Adler no era gay, que terminaría haciendo el ridículo y que, si bien su amigo no se alejaría solo porque le gustaran los hombres, u hombres y mujeres, tal vez ya no le trataría como siempre.

He ahí donde todas salieron, de la nada, como si se hubieran aparicionado en frente de él, y comenzaron a abrazarlo y apabullarlo de mimos y abrazos y palabras dulces. ¿Cómo lo supieron? Quién sabrá, pero lo agradecía, necesitaba todo aquello que le diera fuerzas para ayudarlo a controlarse, o de lo contrario terminaría en una grabación, dejándose llevar por los celos y besando a Max en medio de las cámaras y arrepintiéndose de todo en el segundo que lo soltara.

* * *

><p>Cuando fue su turno de participar, juraría que casi sintió dolor físico en ello. Los Warblers estaban allí, entre el público, gritándole a todo pulmón y con los pulgares alzados, deseándole lo mejor a pesar de que debían de competir por el puesto de quien iría a la nacional esta vez. Blaine los amaba, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría y aunque su performance no se vio afectado por su máxima sentimentalidad, al abandonar el escenario se encaminó hasta ellos y les prometió que él también les animaría para que ganaran.<p>

Los Warblers pasaban terceros, se recordó sentado en una de las sillas tras bambalinas. Le insistió a Mr. Shue para que lo dejara quedarse allí a presenciar la actuación de sus amigos, pero por muy bueno y agradable que el hombre fuera, parecía inflexible ante su decisión. No fue hasta que Kurt se coló en la conversación que consiguió el permiso, pero claro, con lo slytherin que era su novio, le reclamó un par de…'premios' a cambio de la victoria.

El primero era simple: 'Te acompaño' le impuso tomándolo de la mano; pero para Blaine era comprensible, los Warblers también son amigos de Kurt, incluso si la forma más acostumbrada de contactar con ellos era por medio de mensajes de texto, Facebook, Twitter y Tumblr.

El segundo, sin embargo…era tenerlo disponible durante un día completo para hacer con él "cualquier cosa" que se le viniera a la mente. Un par de meses atrás, Kurt se habría habría conformado con verlo vestido de sirviente y obligarlo a consentir cada uno de sus caprichos de divo; pero la mirada poco inocente de Hummel le indicó que tal vez su plan como sirviente sería…un poco distinto.

-¿Qué hace un hombre tan sexy, de voz de ensueño y trasero de infarto por estos rumbos, tan solito y rezagado? ¿Escapando del novio, acaso?

Blaine, literalmente, saltó en su lugar, con la piel erizada por tener la voz de Sebastian, dos tonos más graves de lo usual, murmurándole al oído.

Smythe rió mientras él se daba la vuelta para verlo, apartando la mirada del escenario donde se presentaban las Troubletones. Enfundado en su traje de Warbler, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa coqueta, Sebastian lo recorría con la mirada, sin ningún rastro de pudor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Kurt te comió la lengua? Porque de ser así, sería una pérdida total que cualquier hombre lamentaría; apuesto a que puedes hacer maravillas con ella.

-¿Q-Qué…? No, no, estoy…estoy bien-Blaine enrojeció completamente, jugueteando con el saco de su smoking color granate. Podría incluso apostar a que su rostro estaba compitiendo con el tono de su ropa por ver cual era más intenso-Si, estoy bien-repitió, aclarándose la garganta-no, no estoy solo. Bueno, si, bueno…-carraspeó otra vez, bajo la mirada divertida del de ojos verdes-En este momento estoy sólo, pero Kurt vino conmigo. Sólo que está en el tocador, arreglando su peinado.

-Si…muy interesante-comentó el muchacho, contradiciendo sus propias palabras con una mirada hostil y aburrida que esbozó apenas escuchó que el comentario incluía al 'cara de bebé Hummel'-Por cierto, les fue bastante bien allá afuera; si bien la interpretación de Berry y Kurt de 'Missed me' fue buena, junto con la grupal de 'So What?', la tuya fue mucho más…excitante. Tu voz y la canción de 'The Scientist' van perfectas juntas. ¿Pensando en alguien en especial?

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing tails_

_Coming back as we are_

El aludido enmudeció por unos segundos, esbozando una expresión cándida al esconder sus propias manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

En su interior, dos personas peleaban por el control del cuerpo, hasta que fue Blaine quien salió victorioso, retomando su conversación con el más alto.

-No creo que sea necesario que te diga quién es, Sebastian. Te lo he mencionado antes, y te lo recalco ahora: Lo amo-calló unos segundos, respirando profundamente-Amo a Kurt, con todo mi ser; me halaga todo lo que dices sobre mí, pero no estoy interesado.

Smythe, sin embargo, se acercó más a él, haciendo a Blaine retroceder hasta topar espalda con pared. Ojos verdes y mieles se encontraron, y Blaine lo supo en ese momento, cuando una de esas manos se apoyó al costado de su cabeza y el alumno de Dalton se acercó tan peligrosamente, que sus narices casi se rozaron, antes de desviarse a su oreja.

-Eres sexy, Blaine. Eres atractivo, interesante, con una voz hermosa, un cuerpo exquisito y una personalidad divertida. Todo un sueño para cualquier hombre. Sería divertido tenerte, pero creo que encontré un objetivo más interesante…

Como si las palabras de Smythe fueran una invocación, una sombra los envolvió a ambos y la mano que lo acorralaba fue retirada sin mucho tacto por otra más grande.

Blaine pudo observar como Sebastian sonreía travieso y divertido, moviendo la cabeza imperceptiblemente en dirección al hombre en sus espaldas, confirmándole las sospechas: Esa era la nueva presa de los caprichos del cantante.

Decir que le tomó por sorpresa ver a Dave Karofsky enfundado en pantalones formales y con 'el' blazer de la Academia Dalton era poco decir, y que lograra permanecer tras bambalinas sólo podía significar que era también uno de los miembros de los Warblers.

Aún cuando él lucía sorprendido y Smythe, complacido, Dave rumiaba y gruñía por o bajo, con el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido. Blaine planeaba intervenir, no le faltaban preguntas para lanzarle al ex jugador de futbol, pero el aludido le ganó la palabra.

-Smythe, nos quedan tres minutos y medio. ¿Podrías ir en contra de tus principios por primera vez en tu vida, dejar de coquetear con el novio de otro, y recordar que debemos regresar antes de que Weasley pierda el juicio?

-Tal vez la primera y la tercera pueda cumplirlas; pero el dejar de coquetear…me pides imposibles, Dave-éste rodó los ojos, apretando un poco más el agarre a la muñeca del cantante.

-Vámonos-gruñó, tirando de él. Sebastian reprimió una risilla burlona y triunfal, alzándose de hombros para mirar hacia Blaine, detalle que Dave imitó-Hasta pronto, encantador.

-Nos vemos después de la presentación, Blaine-El oji miel pudo escuchar algo como 'no, no lo harás', mientras se alejaban y se escondían en un rincón oscuro, entre los pliegues de la enorme cortina.

Apenas quedaron fuera de la vista general, Dave soltó a Sebastian y lo miró intensamente. Sebas, en cambio, sólo se masajeó la muñeca, como si estuviera habituado a tales desplantes, mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse de forma risueña al ver que su plan había surtido efecto.

-Te lo advertí, Smythe, no te metas con Kurt y su príncipe, ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu seas un zorro astuto que quiere 'devorarle' al novio.

-Fuiste tu quien terminó apoyando mi plan para separarlos, David. ¿Recuerdas los estatutos? Tu te quedas con la princesa y yo con el sensual príncipe-escuchó un gruñido mucho más hosco, sólo pudo sonreír un poquito más.

-No te metas con ellos, Smythe-advirtió nuevamente, acercándose un paso más hacia su interlocutor, acortando peligrosamente la distancia-Ya no quiero a Kurt, no de esa manera. Y se que aunque Hummel dejara a su príncipe Encantador, jamás estaría conmigo. No soy su tipo.

-Entonces, a quién quieres?-indagó, sigiloso-¿en quién estás interesado ahora, David...?

Hubo un punto en el que ambos enmudecieron, tomando conciencia de la posición y la cercanía entre ambos. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cercanos que no rozarse era imposible; los jadeos, el aire caliente llenando su nariz y golpeando la piel del otro.

Dave soltó un jadeo frustrado, nervioso y más o menos discreto, desviando la mirada y pasando una mano por su cabello, intentando que la perfección de su peinado no fuera estropeada antes de la presentación.

Sebastian, por el contrario, no se movía, tanto porque no quería como porque no podía. Se sentía torpe, ansioso, vulnerable, expectante. El corazón le galopaba por dentro, sus manos empezaban a sudar copiosamente y aún con ello, tan sólo le miraba, callado, esperando a que el cachorro de oso terminara su discurso.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando las palabras torpes, atropelladas e incoherentes fueron suplidas por un par de manos enormes que le tomaron de las mejillas y una boca colisionando contra la suya. Suspiró en medio del beso, abriendo la boca descuidadamente y dándole pauta a la lengua de David de invadir su espacio.

Hambriento, pasional, desesperado, nervioso, confuso, furioso, tierno…¿Cómo alguien podía besar mientras desbordaba todo ese tipo de sensaciones? Y había una más, una en especial, que le volvió las piernas gelatina y lo obligó a olvidar su porte de casanova para envolver el cuello de David con los brazos y hurgarle el cabello con dedos ansiosos. Ese sentimiento, de sentirse único, tan deseado y anhelado por el oso, ese sentimiento que las palabras apenas podían describir y lo resumían con sólo dos… Eso a lo que Sebastian le tenía tanto miedo, pero que la interacción con Karofsky lo hizo nacer y crecer hasta el punto del no retorno, de no poderlo controlar.

Se separaron, jadearon, respiraron, se miraron. Ojos verdes esmeralda y olivo se comunicaron todo. El alivio, la euforia, las ganas de gritar que se pertenecían, todo ello fue opacado por sus deseos y el hambre de compartir un beso más.

Dave estrechó al objeto de sus delirios, deseos y dolores de cabeza entre sus brazos, fuerte y firme, penetrando esa boca pecaminosa sin tregua alguna. Cuando Sebastian saltó, las manos fuertes y anhelantes del cachorro de oso apretaron el maleable trasero sobre los pantalones mientras el coqueto zorro lo envolvía de la cadera con las piernas y se enganchaba a él. No escucharon cuando las Troubletones fueron despedidas del escenario, ni cuando New Directions se encontró con ellas para felicitarlas por su excelente desempeño, ni siquiera cuando los Warblers llegaban y se preparaban para salir a escena.

No fue hasta que escucharon algo caer que se apartaron con la mirada nublada y un prominente problema entre las piernas. Buscaron con la mirada al causante del sonido, para encontrarse con los tres grupos corales mirándolos con la quijada en el suelo. O bueno, a casi todos.

-Y…¡CORTE! Perfecta!-Felicitó Brad, el director, aplaudiendo encantado por las tomas y la actuación de los implicados.

Gustin jadeó, eso no se lo esperaba, Max literalmente le había robado el aliento; seguramente era una de esas indicaciones de último minuto que les decían a uno de los actores pero no al otro, para tomar a sus co-actores por sorpresa y hacerlo más realista.

Miró a sus compañeros, el resto del casting parecía sorprendido, impresionado, pero no todos de muy buenas maneras. Chris dejó su expresión de sorpresa para enseriar el gesto, las chicas murmuraban entre sí, buscando algo nerviosamente con la mirada y…¿Y Darren? ¿Dónde estaba Darren? Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

¿Dónde estaba Max?

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡FIUF! Casi dos semanas sin publicar, cuando se supone que debí hacerlo el lunes, pero bueno, ya saben: tareas, trabajos finales, exámenes y demás. Decir que fui un zombie a lo largo de esta semana es quedarse cortos, pero bueno, a lo que les importa a ustedes.<em>**

**_Este capítulo...salió más largo de lo que había planeado, mucho, mucho más largo, pero fue bastante divertido. La interacción entre Gustin y Max, entre Darren, Chris y el cast femenino de Glee, entre Sebastian y Blaine, y entre Sebastian y Dave fue muy, muy entretenido de escribir; una vez que lo pensaba, debía escribirlo o sino, se me olvidaba. _**

**_También tuve la necesidad de meter a las chicas para recordarme que Darren no parece del tipo de personas que se guardan las cosas, y que por ello mismo, porque no está acostumbrado a eso, también la está pasando mal; y de que, sin importar que, de como sean sus personajes en la pantalla y demás, todas ellas lo estiman mucho, tanto como Colfer. No se, me pareció lindo. _**

**_Gracias a todos los que comentaron. La vez anterior los reviews fueron menos que la vez anterior, pero aún así, ricos y agradables. En serio, muchas gracias por sus ánimos, y es agradable saber que no he estado metiendo tanto la pata XD._**

**_Actualmente empecé una nueva historia, un Blainofsky que brotó de una que tenía rondando por mi cabeza. Espero que les guste. Es de cómo yo veo a un hombre homosexual que siempre ha estado en el closet y que no esta dispuesto a salir; pero que, cuando realmente amas a alguien y estás seguro de que es real, cualquier sacrificio vale la pena :3_**

**_¡Espero que lo disfruten! Próximo episodio es el último, acompañado de lemmon, pasión y una mala pasada XD._**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
